


Paws for Love

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dog Castiel, Dog Dean, Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel is a pug with an unusual skill, and Dean is the beagle who stole his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paws for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a PETA comic.

Castiel’s little pug paws worked furiously at the lock to his cage. It was a little trickier to open it from the inside than from the outside, but he didn’t mind. All he knew was that Jenna, their evening caretaker, was _finally_ gone for the night and that he’d get to see his Dean soon. Dean was the beagle who had stolen his heart, and Castiel had used his unusual skills to free himself, the love of his life, and their other friends at the shelter nightly ever since.

 

Aha! The lock slid out of place and the cage door swung open. He bounded out of the cage and over to Dean’s. They weren’t next to each other, something Cas considered animal cruelty even though they were all well fed and there were plenty of volunteers to play with them throughout the day. How could the shelter’s human separate him from the love of his life? It was awful.

 

“Dean,” Cas called out joyously.

 

“Cas!” Dean howled in reply.

 

Castiel hurried over to his boyfriend and quickly unlocked him. Dean barreled out of his cage and into Castiel, jumping on him and licking him all over. He happily returned the favor, making sure to nuzzle behind Dean’s ears just like the beagle enjoyed.

 

As much as Cas wanted to spend the rest of the night cuddling, the other dogs were starting to get impatient. They wanted to see their friends and lovers too. So Cas began to free first his littermate Samandriel, then Dean’s best friends Sam and Adam, followed by the three German Shepherds they’d befriended named Gabriel, Lucifer, and Michael.

 

After all of their friends were free, Castiel gladly returned to Dean with one last lick before settling down on the floor next to his mate. Dean snuggled in close, and all was once again right in Castiel’s world.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: My family has a beagle that can open the crate we put her in as a puppy to stop her from destroying the house in our absence in one minute flat. We love her best. :p


End file.
